Pictionary
by ScorpioQueen051180
Summary: Ever wondered what was the referred to ‘Pictionary Incident’? Well here’s my version of events.
1. Chapter 1

Pictionary

Ever wondered what was the referred to 'Pictionary Incident'? Well he's my version of events.

Set around season 1.

CHAPTER 1 REVISED!

AN: I'm having problems uploading new fics, which is fustrating coz they are all written I just need to post them. After 2 days I managed to get this one up. Don't worry, chapter 2 is written and when lets me I'll upload it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday night.

"Guys guess what!" Joey came running through the door of the girls' apartment. "I got pictionary!" He said excitedly before anyone could hazard a guess.

"Come on lets play."

"Not now Joey." Monica said, "dinner's nearly ready.

"Oh come on…" Joey moaned "We can play and eat."

"We'll play after dinner Joe." Ross said.

"Why can't we play and eat?" Phoebe asked. "Sound like fun, it's that or Ross moaning about his divorce."

"Thanks Pheebs." Ross sarcastically said.

"You're welcome." Phoebe replied, patting him on the head.

"Dinner first." Monica firmly said.

"Wow." Chandler said under his breath, conveniently loud enough for Monica to hear.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." Chandler innocently said.

"Come on Chandler, you got something to say then say it." Monica demanded.

"I'm just surprised." Chandler said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why?"

"Because you, Monica, are turning down a chance to win at something."

"Dude!" Ross said and slapped Chandler on the arm.

A grin appeared on Joey's face while Rachel and Phoebe chuckled.

"Yeah Monica, I think I can whip your ass at Pictionary." Joey challenged.

Monica's eyes grew wide and Ross put his face in his hands.

"Okay buddy, you want to challenge ME? Didn't I humiliate you enough whipping YOUR ass at fuseball!

"So it's time for a rematch!" Joey countered.

"Okay!" Monica snapped. "You get that game set up on the coffee table. I'll sort out dinner." She ordered.

They all crowded around the coffee table and started to play the game. They had decided to have 2 teams, girls v. boys.

At first it was rather civilised, however when the girls started dragging behind the game started to get heated.

"Chandler you are cheating!" Monica yelled

"What! I am not!" Chandler protested.

They stood up and faced each other, neither willing to back down.

"Yuh huh, I saw you mouth the answer to Ross."

"You just can't stand to loose. We're wiping the floor with you!"

"You are not!" Monica screamed back.

Chandler grinned, "well what's holding you back Monica," he teased, "I mean we're 3 moves away from the Finish square." He pointed at the game board, "and you are…" he pointed to about 20 squares behind on the board. "Way, way behind."

"Well if we picked teams rather me stuck with Rachel and Phoebe then it would be a fair game." Monica defended.

"Hey!" Rachel and Phoebe said offended.

"Excuses, excuses." Chandler muttered, driving Monica even further. She started to pace around, cleaning up plates and glasses that are scattered around.

"Y'know what Chandler, if you think you are so much better than me then how bout you and me play against each other?" She challenged.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "Monica its pictionary, you have to have at least 3 people to play." Chandler walked into the kitchen, enjoying watching Monica get all competitive.

"I assumed you KNEW the rules Monica," he paused to take in Monica's reddening face. "I mean I don't think I wanna play with someone who doesn't know the rules."

Monica stopped in her tracks and turned towards Chandler.

"Are you saying I don't know the rules?" She angrily asked.

"Weren't YOU the one you wanted a one-on-one game of pictionary?"

"Urghh… Chandler you are…" Monica raised her hands, which each had a death grip on a plate and glass, in frustration. It happened so quick that Monica stood still, confused, until chaos hit. The plate in her right hand had slipped and flew across the room as Monica was gesturing. The plate found its unsuspecting target and hit Chandler hard on the forehead.

"Opps." Was all Monica said as Chandler dropped to the ground, out cold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Pictionary

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my GOD Monica!" Rachel practically screamed as she jumped up and ran to Chandler, the others not far behind.

Rachel knelt down next to Chandler and he stirred slightly. Monica kept her distance, a guilty look plastered across her face.

"What the..?" Chandler mumbled confused. He opened his eyes and was staring up at 4 concerned faces. Joey offered his hand to Chandler and he grabbed it, wincing as Joey helped pull him up.

"You okay man?" Joey asked as Chandler stood up, he swayed slightly so Joey put his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

Chandler put his hand on his head. "Jeez my head!" He paused and then turned to Monica. "You threw a plate at me?" He said, his voice angry.

"I'm so sorry Chandler! It was an accident!"

"Game's over." Chandler said sharply and then stormed out of the apartment. Monica ran after him.

Chandler was rummaging around in the bathroom cabinet for aspirin when he heard someone enter. He inwardly groaned, he wanted to be left alone, his head was banging and talking was just irritating it.

"Chandler?" Monica timidly called out.

Chandler grabbed a bottle of aspirin and walked out the bathroom.

"Not now Monica, okay."

"But…" Monica tried to protest.

"Look, my head is banging, and talking is only making it worse so just leave me alone tonight. I just wanna go to bed." He then turned and walked into his bedroom without waiting for Monica to reply.

Monica stood there, itching to go and say she's sorry and to make sure that his head is okay. But she didn't want to piss him off and he wants to be alone. She turned and quietly left the apartment.

When Chandler didn't show up for breakfast the next morning Monica wasn't really surprised, however she was still concerned.

"Joey have you seen Chandler this morning?" She asked.

"I checked on him last night and was asleep, same this morning."

"I hope he's alright." Monica said a concerned frown on her face.

"Best leave him alone." Ross stated.

Monica's frown deepened, she was still worried.

Monica couldn't relax, she had cleaned the whole apartment, in the process managed to drive all her friends to Central Perk, she had rearranged her wardrobe and made Chandler an "I'm sorry" chocolate cake.

It was 2.47pm.

She couldn't wait any longer; she picked up the cake and marched out of the apartment.

Chandler was quietly watching TV, his headache reduced to a dull throb. He heard the apartment door quietly open and he stood up.

"Hey." She timidly said. After a pause with no response she tried again. "I made you a cake." She placed it on the kitchen table.

"I'm SO sorry Chandler." She declared.

"I know." Chandler softly said. "I'm sorry too, kinda my fault too."

Monica's face looked confused.

"I…" Chandler started, he looked down at his feet, "I kinda like competitive Monica, so that's why I got you all riled up."

"Really?" Monica said surprised.

Chandler got more embarrassed and started shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Err…well; it's just that you don't pretend with me." He paused. "When I was growing up everyone used to tip-toe around me because I was pitied as a child of divorce. I hated it!" He paused again and met her eyes. "But you tell me off, and do your best to win fair and square and I like it."

Monica's face relaxed into a massive smile. "Awww sweetie." She said as she stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. "So are we okay now?" She asked.

He let her go and smiled. "Yeah we're okay." A slight pause and then he spoke again. "Can I have my cake now?" Monica laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: OMG I can actually upload fics now! YAY me!


End file.
